Talk:List of characters in Digimon Frontier
Bokomon and Neemon I feel that Bokomon and Neemon should have their own pages. Even though they don't have much on them, it would still be helpful to be directed to a page about them when their links are clicked, instead of being redirected to the Frontier character page. Speaking of which, I believe Patamon deserves his own page as well. Although he technically does have a page, as he's a Celestial Digimon, but Patamon is a vital character until the other Celestial Digimon are reborn. It would be helpful to all. Please consider. Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 17:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Bokomon and Neemon have redirects here because, though they are protagonists, the pages they originally inhabited were very small and, unlike most Digimon, they didn't have digivolutions which would warrant another page. As for Patamon, he is Seraphimon of the Celestial Digimon, which is why his page redirects there. Unless someone can flesh them out enough to warrant their own pages, they'll stay that way. Lanate (talk) 18:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::What if we had a single page for both of them? ( i.e. Bokomon & Neemon (Frontier) ) Even though the two don't have attacks or evolution cycles, I would consider them both very important to the plot of the season, seeing as they are present in almost every episode and add a real unique flair to the cast. I'd say notability really isn't debatable, and as for article size, Bokomon has four solid paragraphs, while Neemon has enough to fill his half of the article. 2xN 08:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't like having an article devoted to two characters, but if you can sensibly merge them into one and flesh it out, go ahead. I just request that it goes into Bokomon and Neemon (Frontier) as I don't like seeing "&" in the page title, and that it be in the form of Myotismon (Adventure) or Peckmon (Next). Lanate (talk) 08:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I put it up. I don't have a lot of experience with Wikis, and the page may need some work from someone more seasoned than I, but it's better than nothing. I'm not quite sure if everything's kosher or not, so let me know if I did something wrong. Also, I'll take the liberty of adding a little "Main article:" to their section of this page, but I'll keep the other info in there just in case everything doesn't work out.2xN 19:57, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Do we want to resplit them now that we have a "cover every single step, breath, heartbeat, hit taken, move used, drop of blood, spit of saliva, food eaten, etc. of a character" policy? They should be long once they are done correctly. 21:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Toucanmon in the manhua In the manhua, the ones who steal the kids' D-Scanners are a Toucanmon and a TorikiraBallmon. Do we want to cover Toucanmon in the same section as the Toucanmon from the anime, or cover together with TorikaraBallmon in a "Toucanmon and TorikaraBallmon" section? TorikaraBallmon must be covered separately from the anime ones as he's a completely separate character from them. 21:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Are they still Ranamon's fans? And saying that, do we want to just have a merged "Ranamon's fans" section? 01:12, September 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Whether they are her fans is unknown, unless it's brought in latter chapters. All we have is a vague mention of "This is our chance! Master Lanamon is going to reward us for sure!", then Lanamon Beast Mode Spirit Revolves into Karumarramon, then they steal Takuya and Koji's D-Scanners and run into the forest, leaving Fairimon and Chackmon to fight Karumarramon, and Junpei... Dunno, I think he fainted after being thrown by Karumarramon's wave. Well, Takuya and Koji meet Arbormon and fight him, then TorikaraBallmon walks in the middle of the battle and Takuya saves him from being killed by Arbormon, and Tocanmon shows his gratitude by returning their D-Scanners. Then the fight goes on, Duskmon shows up and kills Arbormon and scans his Digital Password, Tomoki and Izumi find their Beast Battle Spirits and defeat Karumarramon, Duskmon reacts from hearing Koji's name, Flamon's time travel and being almost arrested by Shibuya station's guards, Agnimon saving everyone in the Ancient City, and I still haven't read the rest, but the two basically disappear after returning the D-Scanners with no mention of what's their connection to her. ::Do we want to treat Chuang Yi's translations of the anime-based manhua as an English dub and use them in the manhua coverage? It's not American produced like all other English materials, but it's still an official English translation. To start, we have the bold names above. There's also at least four Digimon with swapped names: Wizarmon as "Sorcermon" (or "Sorcerymon", don't remember how they spelt), Sorcerymon as "Sharmamon", Ophanimon as "Seraphimon", and Seraphimon as "Orphanimon". I haven't read with much attention, I skipped many pages, but from what I've seen, anything that's not "Tommy", "Zoe", "Kerpymon", "Digiworld", or a swapped name, uses the Japanese name or a misspelled version of it. 02:39, September 4, 2012 (UTC)/23:39, September 3, 2012 (Brasília) :::They sound like her fans to me, and yeah, I'm fine with using the manhua as a localization. 07:32, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Corrections Spam Should I archive the, uh, corrections above? They're kind of extending the talk page for no reason. Lanate (talk) 08:25, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Sure. 15:29, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Koji's parents' names Just placing it here for future reference, old versions of Koji's page claimed his father's name tobe Kousei, his mother's to be Tomoko, and his stepmother's to be Satomi. I think some Japanese fan sites also claim the same. This should be researched. 19:48, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Shinya's age While Shinya's age is never explicitly stated anywhere, it should be noted that there are nine candles on his birthday cake in episode 1. Even though that's not confirmed info it may be worth putting it in a trivia section somewhere. UltimateSpinDash (talk) 21:33, June 2, 2016 (UTC)